Story:Star Trek: Archer/Pilot/Act Two
Stardate 58845.2 (July 14th, 2378) U.S.S. Archer (NCC-78101) Deck 17 Main engineering Kaylee is at a console looking at the sensor records she downloaded from the outpost that she was able to download but didn't find anything in the logs, that could tell what attacked the outpost she stretches a bit from sitting at the console looking at the console screen and she clapped her hands together. All right computer let's get this right go into the visual logs and see if there's anything that can tell us what attacked the outpost, and figure out why from time index 03:18 to 05:12 Commander Lee says as she looks at the screen. Working the computer says in it's female voice. The screen shows the visual records from those times showing Federation and Klingon vessels coming and going as it freezes, as Commander Lee is rubbing her eyes from watching the visual logs. Damn there must be something in these logs that can tell us who attacked the outpost, computer go to time index 08:07 to 09:05 Commander Lee says as she looks at the log. The screen shows a small blue ship with a strange design firing on the outpost as the screen fizzes out. Computer show the ship again and go to the historical database, find that design in the log entries of the Enterprise (NX-01) from 2152-2154 Kaylee says as she looks at the screen of the ship. The computer works on bringing up the log entries of the Enterprise NX-01. Download complete displaying records of Captain Jonathan Archer on starlog 2152-2154 Expanse mission the computer says in it's female voice. Commander Frye looks at the console screen reading the logs of the first Enterprise and then is shocked by it and tapped her combadge. Captain Martin report to engineering I found what attacked the outpost Commander Frye says as she tapped her combadge. I'm on my way Captain Martin says over the com. In engineering Captain Martin walks into the room and over to where Commander Frye is working at and looks at her. Report Commander what did you find? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She shows her and explains it to her. I was going over the sensor logs but they weren't telling me much so I went to the visual records and this is what I discovered Commander Frye says as she shows the image to Captain Martin. Kelly looks at it and then at her. I'm confused what is that Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She explains the ship. It's a Xindi-Insectoid warship, I went to the logs of the very first Enterprise that was launched in 2151 they went to a place called the Delphic Expanse to stop an attack on Earth that was being led by a race called the Xindi, they were tricked into thinking that humanity was going to destroy their new home so they attacked Earth killing 700,000 people from Florida to Venezuela they were able to stop the Xindi from destroying Earth Commander Frye says as she looks at her. Captain Martin looks at her. Nice work Commander Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Kaylee smiles at her. Thank you Captain Commander Frye says as she looks at her. In her ready room Captain Martin is talking to both Admiral Janeway and Captain Kira. So these Xindi are responsible for the destruction of the outpost? Admiral Janeway says on the screen. Kelly nods. Yes ma'am Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Captain Kira chimes in. So what are the Xindi after this time, Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She shrugs her shoulders. Unknown at the moment we're still trying to figure out why they attacked the outpost Captain Martin says as she looks at the double screen on the monitor. Typhuss I want you to take the 147th to reinforce the Archer Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Captain Kira chimes in. Aye Admiral, are you sure its wise to send a fleet Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She nods. Yes but we'll have the Home Fleet defend Bajor while the 147th is gone Captain Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Captain Kira then turns to Captain Martin. Something wrong Captain Kira? Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. Captain Kira chimes in. Why are the Xindi making trouble now and why did they destroy that outpost says Typhuss on the screen as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him on the screen. Maybe we should contact the council and figure out why Kelly says as she looks at both the Admiral and Captain Kira. I'll look into it but Kelly I want you to be careful this maybe a trap Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. She smiles at the monitor. I'll be careful ma'am Martin out Captain Martin says as she ended the transmission. Stardate 58897.3 USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) Main bridge Location: Bajor orbit The Intrepid is in orbit around the planet of Bajor. On the bridge Captain Kira walks out of his ready room as he turns to Lieutenant Barker at the conn. Set a course for Outpost 38, warp 8, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Lieutenant Barker presses the warp button. The Intrepid turns into a great arch and jumps to warp speed.